narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoe Nakajima
Appearance Konoe is kunoichi with a lean body, red eyes, and mint colored hair. Since she isn't native to the Nakajima clan she does not possess their trait of white hair. However, she also has bandages wrapped around her breast, right forearm, and the entirety of her left arm like that of a mummy. Mira still stays true to her mummy theme with a few changes; she wears camouflage shinobi pants akin to members of Kirigakure and a deep blue flak jacket with a fur lined collar. She also wears a pair of fingerless gloves. Along with this she wears the traditional shinobi sandals. She is also one of the few members married into the Nakajima clan to possesses their (死 'Death') tattoo with her brother also being amidst this group. Despite her age she looks very young and this only thanks in part to the transformation technique. Personality & Behavior Fiercely loyal to the nakajima clan and the individuals or forms of society they associate with. As a high ranking shinobi within the Land of Woods, Konoe at times is a strong believer in following the traditions of shinobi culture and military tactics. Believing that that a squad can and will fall apart if a leader doesn't follow their own orders. She can be rather straight to the point or as some may put it matter of fact, she is very observant and can just as easily speak her mind when referring to those she has observed. Occasionally stating that some shinobi allow their emotions to cloud their judgement and this can cost them mission efficiency. At times, however Konoe can appear to be rather excitable as if this excitable persona is the flip side to her often to the point aspects. She can just as easily go from being cool and collected to jovial displaying the happiness she has come to love in her old age. She is also rather passionate about those she cares for whether that be students or comrades meaning her passion can just as easily conflict with her want to follow the strict nature of her by the book tendencies. Background At some point in the past, Konoe married Chigusa Nakajima and is known for laying some of the foundation in which members of the Nakajima clan trains its children, standing as one of the clans foremost instructors in their own academy. After becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin, she undertook the clan's pilgrimage having wanted to distance herself from the Hoshigaki name. Having lost interest in the disdain that many kirigakure shinobi held in regards to the clan as a whole even during times of peace. It is said that at some point amidst her rising through the shinobi ranks within the Land of Woods she became proficient in both setting traps and tracking down her fellow shinobi much like her brother favoring the hunt above all. Some time after becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin, she undertook an opportunity to become the head of the ninja academy within the clan's village. Being one of the people to lay the foundation for the training regiment of many of the villages shinobi, she has been one of the villages longest tenured teachers alongside her brother Tako Nakajima. Within her first ten years of running the academy she eventually gave birth to Ao Nakajima father to Akame Nakajima. In turn she witnessed the progression of both Ao and his subsequent children through the academy. Approximately 13 years after Akame was born she was there to witness him going through the bestowal ritual along side his brother. It is said that within her 65 years of walking the earth she trained several generations of Nakajima clan shinobi. Abilities 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' As a close combat specialist and practitioner of chakra enhanced strength, Konoe bolsters a massive quantity of strength, chakra, and stamina capable of passing her self to fight throughout an entire day. Like her brother she makes great use of the Nakajima clan hiden using it to perform various combination techniques with the spirits in question. Because she so freely dabbles between traditional ninjutsu and the usage of chakra enhanced strength, at a very young age she dedicated these early years of her life to that taijutsu and honing her body. Her physical strength without the aid of chakra is just as formidable as it is with the usage of Chakra Enhanced Strength. By the time she reached adulthood she was said to be among the best taijutsu practitioners within the Land of Woods able to send opponents through walls without the use of chakra at all. Through the aid of Chakra Enhanced Strength she is capable of throwing boulders with ease and further more capable of tossing individuals up to a few hundred feet in the air. Her unprecedented physical capabilites have allowed her to partake in several inhuman feats. She also shown great feats of her speed and reflexes capable of keeping up with things like Lightning Release Chakra Mode's speed. 'Ninjutsu' Transformation Technique Despite being in her sixties, Konoe's Transformation Technique makes her appear as if she were still in her twenties. Konoe's unique transformation seems to be permanent, as she can maintain this form without exerting any effort, even while injured or asleep. The transformation dispels when she runs out of chakra, reverting her to her natural appearance. 'Nature Transformation' Konoe's natures consist of Water Release,Lightning Release,and Earth Release. Besides her physical combat capabilities, Konoe has noted that she can use all of the chakra natures within her possession to devastating effective. Most importantly her mastery of water release allows both her and her brother Tako to make near perfect use of Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave without much strain on her own chakra reserves, speaking further to her capability as a shinobi. This gives the two of them the ability to alter the entirety of a battlefield on a whim and even more so when a secondary source of water is present. Her proficiency with earth release lends a hand in her specific style of combat utilizing techniques like Subterranean Voyage to travel under ground or handily place explosive tags as land mines for an opponent. This effectively makes her a formidable opponent to say the least. Her proficiency in Lightning Release is no different then any of her others. She is quite adept in using the aspects of Chakra Flow to bolster the effectiveness of her ninja tools in order to aid in their combat efficiency. This allows her to alter the properties of the weapons she uses on a regular bases to fit the need at hand. She is easily among some of the most strategic and technical fighters within the Nakajima clan. As it stand she also has a unique method of using Chakra Threads to take out he opponents using their near immaterial nature to conceal make shift trip wires. She has most notably been seen forcing the puppet technique on opponents within close quarters combat. Striking them and applying threads with each consecutive blow to allow her to push, pull, and ensnare opponents in anyway she sees fit. ''' Bukijutsu & Taijutsu' Haild as the Nakajima's clan most skilled close combat specialist. Her style revolves around bukijutsu, combined with her combat knife to create a unique cqc fighting style. The knife in question is forged of a special metal that can very easily be infused with chakra. Along with this her weapon is engraved to allow her to use the Nakajima clan hiden in conjunction with her techniques. Through the use of techniques such as the Samurai Sabre Technique or Flying Swallow she is able to effectively extend the range of her knife to strike an opponent that is further away. Along with her chakra flow based style of combat she also follows the teachings of the sword style Waki-gamae which involves hiding the length of her blade with the body and only exposing the pommel. Whether that be behind her back or simply concealed with her forearm. Among her proficiency in close quarters combat she is also profoundly adept in the use of explosives as well as setting traps. Using wires with great efficiency, often encompassing them into her traps- laying them all over the battlefield, only to manipulate them in a way akin to the hidden mist Nuibari allowing her to capture multiple enemies at once. 'Intelligence' A natural strategist as well as tactician, constantly observing and being methodical in the placement of her traps and jutsu alike. She excels in reading attack patterns and the tactics of the opposition capable of staying steps of ahead of her opponents. Thanks to the Nakajima hiden she is also able to gain a better understanding via receiving the guidance of her ancestors allowing them to give input on the placement of her traps or the understanding of an opponents methods. During a previous encounter with an enemy shinobi after detaining the subject she stated she had over 25 different countermeasures in place to deal with them. Going further to state that at least half of them resulted in the target being dead. Databook 'Trivia''' *Konoe's name means "child of the middle island" when combined with the Nakajima name. *Konoe is married into the Nakajima can and is originally born to the Hoshigaki bloodline.